A Small World
by That Girl55
Summary: Seven years later, Charlie, Brad, Sam, and Patrick run into each other at Walmart.


**Perks was published in 1999, this fic takes place in 2006. Patrick, Brad, and Sam are 25 while Charlie is 21.**

It was nine o'clock at night and Sam and Patrick had gone to Walmart.

"This is how we know we're adults, isn't it?" Patrick rolled his eyes, throwing a pack of whole wheat bread into their cart. "Grocery shopping after hours. I feel old."

"It's our only free time." Sam shrugged.

The two of them had a small apartment in Pittsburgh, Sam had finished school, surprising even herself when she earned her degree in nursing. Patrick had dropped out within the first semester. He had moved back home, working as a radio DJ.

They worked odd hours, that was for sure, and the food in the siblings cabinets was starting to grow mold.

"Sam, watch this!" Patrick said, standing on the shopping cart and using it like a scooter. He ran straight into another shopper. "Oops,"

"It's fine," the man giggled, staring at Patrick.

They didn't recognize each other, but who could blame them. Patrick's hair was shorter now, his lithe frame built up by years of fast food and trips to the gym. The man had hit his prime in high school, what muscle he had had then was faded with neglect and the hair the patrick had once loved to tangle his fingers in was done in a crew cut.

"Oh my god," Sam said, this information hitting her suddenly. "Patrick..."

"Patrick?" The man looked closer at him. "Oh my god, man. It's been a while."

"Brad?" Patrick spat his name, shocking taking him over.

The two stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other without really meaning to.

"I'd like to see you try and fight me now," Patrick finally said, grinning.

"That was a long time ago, Pat." Brad shook his head. "I've already apologized."

"For the fight, or for what I witnessed?" Patrick forced a laugh, but it sounded like he was choking. Sam wouldn't have been surprised if he was. "You're damn lucky I didn't call the police that night."

"Sometimes I wish you had."

The boys stared at each other for a while again, tension-both aggressive and sexual-filled the air. Sam couldn't tell if they were fighting or doing some strange type of foreplay.

"I need tampons." Sam said suddenly, taking the cart and racing out of the isle.

She made her way to the feminine section, staring at the colorful boxes. Luckily, going shopping at night meant beating the rush, and she didn't have to deal with crowds as she leaned back against the shelves, overwhelmed. Maybe she shouldn't have left them alone together, but she closed her eyes and willed herself not to care.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A voice said, looking over at her.

"Yeah, it's just been a long night."

"Sam," He breathed, and Sam opened her eyes. Standing across from her, looking at pregnancy tests, was Charlie.

"Charlie," she sighed. could this evening get any weirder?

"You grew your hair out." Was all he could think to say. It was true though, the bob was lower than her shoulders now. She liked it that way though-being able to tie it back in braids and buns and ponytails. "And you're...a nurse, wow."

"Yeah," she nodded, remembering she was still in her scrubs.

Charlie and her had lost touch after she went to school-more on purpose than not. There was too much love there for them to just be friends, and neither one had the heart to trap the other in something long distance. Charlie made other friends, so did Sam, and slowly they had stopped talking.

"Pregnancy tests, huh?"

"They're for Candace." He blushed. "She's back with Ponytail Derek again, against everyone's best wishes."

"Someone told me once that we accept the love we think we deserve." Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're all home for the holidays. Did she tell you where I'm going to school? Towson."

"Ooh, very nice. Their liberal arts program is supposed to be great." There was a moment of silence. "You still writing, Charlie?"

"Yeah, still on that typewriter, too."

Sam nodded, looking around for an escape route. She had imagined meeting Charlie again many times, but never like this. Never in a Walmart in the middle of the night.

A couple isles over there was a bang and a shriek, and Sam was worried Charlie was going to have to defend Patrick from Brad just like his freshman year. Admittedly, Charlie hadn't changed much.

But patrick swung around the corner, Brads arm around his waist.

"Sam!" He shouted. "Give me the keys to the truck!"

Sam obeyed, tossing him the keys to the worn Ford.

"I'll see you at home," he smiled, motioning towards Brad, who already had bedroom eyes.

"I don't think he recognized me," Charlie said as he walked off.

"I expect you at home too, Charlie! We have some catching up to do." Patrick shouted back, making Charlie and Sam giggle.

"There goes my ride," she rolled her eyes. "Eh well, they'll come back for me eventually."

"Really Sam? You'd think I'd leave you here alone on a Tuesday night? Walmart is a very scary place." Charlie held up keys to a VW.

Sam laughed, letting Charlie lead her out of the store while she held onto his arm. It was like they'd never left.

"I can't believe it," she shook her head.

"It is pretty far fetched that the four of us all happened to be in the same Walmart at the same time, and managed to run into each other." Charlie nodded. "And get along."

"I was thinking more about how baby Charlie can drive."

"I guess that's weird for you, too."


End file.
